A Vampire Unknown
by loveforpoetry
Summary: So this story is an original by me. I hope you like it. It is about a girl who is sent to a vampire boarding school. With a few twist that you will see as the story goes on. I will continue after a while. Please Make sure to Review. Give ideas if you like


A Vampire Unknown

_It is forbidden. _ Those words rang through my head. Hours after my father told me this I ran to my room only to climb out the window. I ran down to the river to sit in my usual spot when I was mad. It was the only place I could find… Quietness… No… Peace was the word I was looking for. Every day of my life I suffered. When I came home my dad would drill me on what we learned in school then he would make me do stuff I didn't want to do. NOT in the perverted sense of way! It was just irritating. He would watch me do my homework and then I wouldn't be able to do anything if I didn't get A's on everything. _Ugh._

Tears began to run down the side of my face as I remembered a time we were all happy and together. Not just me and my dad but, my dad, mom _and_ me. _That is it! I have drawn my _last _line! _Standing up I began to walk back towards home. Before walking on to the sidewalk I wiped away all of my tears. I don't really cry that much but, lately I have been feeling _so _strange. When I was sure all of the tears were wiped away I began to walk towards the house.

As I got towards the house approximately one block away from it I began to hear someone else's feet shuffling along simultaneously with mine. _Strange, I don't recall someone following behind me a few moments ago. _

I began to walk faster and soon I was running. It felt like forever before I seen the house in front of me.

Panting I looked behind me to see no one there. Knowing that I was safe I began to walk towards the back of the house to where my bedroom was located. Climbing the tree I safely made it into my room. Feeling so exhausted I climbed into my bed and curled up into a ball, soon enough I fell asleep.

As I awoke I thought it was already morning and I was expecting to be hearing my dad pounding on the door to wake up. Surprisingly though he wasn't pounding on the door and I realized it was earlier than I thought. I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom adjoined to my room. Turning on the hot water, I undressed and, climbed in. I stood in the hot water for a few moments because, it felt great. After I was sure my hair was wet I washed it and then conditioned it. As I finished washing I climbed out and grabbed a towel to wrap around me. I began to wipe the mirror off because of all the fog when I noticed something was written on it. It said: _Your time is soon…_

As I read that I freaked out and quickly wiped away the words. When I was finished getting dressed I glanced at the clock again and it read: 7:30.

_Hmmm, I wonder why my dad hasn't banged on the door yet. _ I walked out of my room and knocked on his door. No answer. So I went down stairs and seen that he was already at the table drinking his coffee. 'Umm, are you going to be taking me to school?'

He glanced up and ignored me for a moment or two then finally replied. "No I have decided that after your act of immaturity last night that you will be going to a boarding school."

Looking at him aghast with disbelief I choked out. "What do you mean a _boarding school?!_"

He looked at me and did his little _tsk, tsk, tsk, _and replied,"It is exactly what I said, a boarding school._" _After he took another sip of his coffee he continued "As I was saying, for the past few days now you have been acting like a child. Not what I have expected of you"

I looked at him, anger upon my face and replied. "How are you going to send me to a boarding school? What would mom say?! She wouldn't allow this! Ever since mom has been-"

He cut me off yelling "Don't you dare bring your mother into this!!!" Catching himself he talked to me in the calmest voice I have ever seen him use. "It is final. You will go up to your room and pack one, and I mean _one, _suitcase of stuff you would like to take with you. And hurry because we will be leaving in about a half an hour."

Walking up to my room I pulled out one of my bigger suitcases and began to put first my clothes and then all of my makeup and other stuff into my bag. Soon I was done and ready to go. I took one last look at my room then, picked up my suitcase and wheeled it down stairs to the kitchen. Waiting for my dad to acknowledge me I stood near the entrance of the kitchen door. I finally got fed up with him ignoring me and said in a clipped tone of voice. "I am ready to go now." He looked at me, then stood up and walked out of the room, and came back with a small wrapped bundle, and his keys. "Here, your mother wanted you to have this, and I just now decide to give it to you." He handed me the bundle and walked out of the house to his car. Following I decided to just stuff it into my suitcase, to look at later. I tossed my suitcase into the back of the car and climbed in the front seat.

We probably drove for an hour or so until finally, we pulled up to this medium sized building that looked older than old. I looked over to my dad and he said nothing. Like it was_ normal _that he was sending me to a school that looks like it was over a thousand years old. Soon enough he pulled to a stop and we were climbing out of the car. As I climbed out I realized many people were staring at me. _Ok this place is so weird._ I mean not that it isn't normal to stare at a person you don't know but, come on they could just glance and then look away. It was like they were trying to read my mind or something. I opened the back door and grabbed my suitcase. We walked to the entrance of the school and walked in. As we came to stand in the entrance of the school we came face to face with, I assumed, the Dean of the school.

"Hello, I am Eztli." Holding out his hand he shook ours and continued. "I am the headmaster of the school, or as we call it, the Dean."

As we stood there my father looked towards me. "Well it looks suitable so I will be off and I will make sure to call on you every once in a while."

_Ok. _ I thought to myself. I looked at him and only nodded. Once my father left I looked back towards Eztli.

"So…" I began. "Where is my room at?"

"Unfortunately for you, you will have to be in the boy's dorm for a while until I can get an open room in the girl's area of the school."

Shrugging my shoulders I looked around the school and seen a lot of the people coming through just staring at me. "Will you show me where my rooms at now? I would like to put my stuff away."

Instead of replying he began walking towards two doors. So I followed him. Soon it led to two hallways, one going to the right, and another to the left. We went through the right one. As we walked Eztli began to talk. "You will be sharing a room with three other boys one is Cecil, he probably won't talk to you because he is a quiet type person, then there is his twin Carter he is the total opposite of Cecil and, to be honest he will probably annoy the hell out of you." He stopped a moment to take a breath. As he continued I began to not pay attention to what he was saying but heard little tid bits of it. "The last person…" "He's not…." "I think he will…." That was really all I heard. Finally we made it to the room, upon opening the door I seen someone sleeping and another person away on a computer typing. There were only two people here. As I walked in the one awake looked at me inhaling, what it seemed to me, deeply. "Carter this is Saori." The Dean said not looking at me. "She will have to share the room with you guys until I can get a room open for her." The only reply we heard out of him was a low growling type of noise.

The Dean turned and looked at me. "So, go ahead and make yourself at home." And with that he walked out of the room.

I walked into the room suitcase in hand, and stood there completely dumbfounded. "Excuse me…" I said quietly. "Which bed do I use?" The boy known as Carter looked up from his computer and began to speak. "The bed over by the window is free no one uses that one, except Lyric sleeps on the top."

I walked over to the bad and sat my suitcase down beside it and began taking my stuff out of it. When I pulled the wrapped bundle up I decided to read it later and stuffed it back in my bag. _ No sense of pulling it out now._ I thought to myself. After I was done doing all of that I stood there silently not really knowing what to do.

Carter got up from his desk and studied me. "So as you know I'm Carter, and the lazy bum over there is my twin brother Cecil. He doesn't really talk much so, I don't think he will cause you any trouble. Did you get your class schedule yet?"

I pulled the small piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to him. After looking it over he handed it back and blurted "Well you don't have any of my classes, though you have all of Lyrics classes. Ah just the guy I was looking for."

A boy with blonde hair and eyes that looked to blue to be true looked at me and… _Sniffed the air? _ Ok that is just weird. What is up with everyone sniffing the air when they see me?

Lyric looked over at me and then looked back at Carter. "Why is she in the room? This area is for boys only."

Carter was about to answer when Cecil awoke. As he climbed out of bed he rubbed his eyes, as if I was a figment of his imagination. "Eh, who is she?"

Carter Sighed and introduced me to the group. Cecil surprisingly stuck out his hand for me to shake. Politely I shook it. As I began to pull my hand away he brought it up to his nose and began to inhale. "Hey! Let go of my hand." I tried to pull it away but, his hand tightened around mine. "She smells so good." I looked at him my face contorted with confusion. "Can I have a little taste?" Cecil asked not me but, Carter and Lyric. Carter grabbed my hand and wrenched it out of Cecil's grip and looked at him. "She is not to be talked to in that manner. We will be in serious trouble. If you know what I mean." I ignored that comment and pulled my hand out of Carter's. "Ok. I don't know what is up with you guys. You act like you have never seen a girl in your lifetime."

As I said that they all began to laugh. Simultaneously they all said "My dear you would be surprised how many females we have met."

_Psht, Figures._ I walked away from them as they began to whisper among themselves. Looking back at them I asked "When does the first class start for the day?"

They looked at me and Carter replied. "Well we have already had out first class and we have breaks, so, the next class starts in about twenty minutes."

"Ok, cool. Carter said one of you has all of my classes."

"Yes, that would be Lyric" Carter replied. "He should be the one to show you where your classes are."

I looked over towards Lyric and he nodded his head as in, he would show me.

Twenty minutes later I was sitting in my first class, right next to Lyric. Time went quickly and it was already lunch time. I stood in line and chose a chicken sandwich and a bag of chips with milk minus the fruit. I wasn't a very big fruit eater. I walked over to an empty table and began to silently eat my food. I was so far out in la la land that I didn't realize Lyric was trying to talk to me. When I did here him he was still babbling on about something stupid. I looked at him, _really looked at him _and noticed that his eyes were no longer blue but now a serene type of silver, I know that that sounds weird but, his eyes just look so calm and peaceful.

Lyric noticed Saori looking at him and was curious as to why. He thought she smelled so good it was unbelievable. She smelled like vanilla and spices. Those were two of his favorite smells on humans. . That is why he would have to be careful. She was so tempting. He closed his eyes and began to inhale the scent when all of a sudden another scent intruded. Opening his eyes he saw Sammie sitting next to him. Inwardly he sighed. Lyric didn't like Sammie. She was the most annoying person in the world. "Hi!" Sammie squealed before wrapping her arms around him.

Lyric grabbed her arms and removed them from his waist. "Do you insist on hugging me every single time you see me?" Sammie ignored his question and looked towards Saori. "And who might this little morsel be?"

Saori glanced at the girl, not knowing what to make of what she said she just gave her a slight smile. "Hi.. I am Saori. I was just transferred here from my school." Sammie came around to sit next to Saori. "Nice to meet you Saori, I am Sammie, but, you can call me Sam. Most people around here do." Sammie continued smiling. _She looks so fake, reminds me of a Barbie doll._

All of a sudden Lyric began to smirk and Sammie had a scowl on her face. "Now that wasn't very nice of you." I looked at her confused. "I'm not a Barbie doll." She finished in a huff.

I looked at her even more confused. "I-"

"Now don't say you didn't call me a Barbie doll I heard you myself. Even Lyric here heard you, didn't you?" I snuck a peak over at Lyric and realized he was laughing, and then turned back to Sammie "Did you say you heard me?"

"Well of course I did don't you know were all-"Before I Sammie could finish though The Dean walked up to the table and greeted us.

After I got back to the room I went over to my bed and got into my suitcase. No one was here except for Cecil and he was asleep. So I decide to finally open the present I got. I grabbed it and tore the paper off the bundle. After throwing the trash away I climbed back up onto my bed and looked at the journal. Opening it to the first page I began to read.

_October 25, 1992_

_So, I am still writing in my journal though, I had to start this new journal because I wrote all the way to the last page a few nights ago._

_The reason why I am writing tonight is because; there is this guy in my school. He is very nice, very cute. I don't know if he really notices me but, I know I notice him. His name is Tolkein know it is a weird name and you would think he was hundreds of years old but, he is very cute. He has blonde hair and blue eyes that are so blue they just don't look real. Well I have to go for now because I am going to a party that he will be at. At least I hope he will._

As I finished reading that part I realized that my mom gave me her journal. As I wondered why she gave it to me I continued reading.

_October 27, 1992_

_Holy crap! Two days ago I went to the party and me and Tolkein hooked up. It was the strangest thing ever. I was just sitting there and all of a sudden he was there asking me to dance with him. Of course I agreed because I liked him. I just don't understand why he wouldn't choose someone else that was much prettier than me. Though who am I to complain, he's handsome, like a rogue if that's a word you'd want to use. Well Tolkein is going to be here so I have to go get dressed and all gussied up. Before I go though, I have one other thing to write. Last night as we were dancing he had grabbed me and began sniffing me. I thought it was the weirdest thing. Then as he walked me home he told me I smelled like vanilla and spices with a hint of honey. I didn't say anything to him but I plan to figure out why he acts so weird. Bye. _

Oh my gosh, I just realized something. The people here do the same thing. They sniff my hands and every time I walk bye them they always are sniffing the air. I guess I will have to find out why. Just like my mom did. I turned the page and began reading the next entry.

_January 29, 1993_

_I know I haven't written in this journal for a long time but, I have been busy Tolkein and I are officially dating. And I finally figured out why he was always sniffing me and stuff. It is because he is a Vampire…_

I stopped reading for a moment and reread the sentence to make sure I wasn't imagining the sentence. After rereading it I found that it was true. It was actually what she had written down in her book. Marked the page in her journal and closed it. After I put it between the mattress and the frame of the bed I grabbed a pair of pajamas from my bag and went to take a shower. As I climbed out of the shower I wiped myself dry and began to get dressed. After I had my pants on I heard a banging on the door so I yelled hold on. Right as I threw my shirt on someone banged on the door yet again. "HOLD ON!!" I repeated for the second time. I quickly cleaned up my mess and unlocked the door.

As I walked out Cecil was standing at the door with blood red eyes. Before I could scream his hand clamped over my mouth and he had me pushed up against the wall. I tried biting his hand but he only added more pressure to my mouth. His face went out of my line of vision and seconds later I felt something wet sliding down my neck. When I realized it was his tongue I began squirming around trying to find a way to break from his hold. His hand on my mouth was still firmly in place though his other hand came up to bend my neck to the side. I began screaming even though my mouth was covered. I realized the more I squirmed the more pressure he put on me to hold me against the wall. That's when I decided to stop moving. He continued licking my neck for a few more seconds and then he stopped.

All the while the only thoughts running through my head was: _What the hell is going on. Where is everyone? And what the hell is he doing to me? _

After I realized there was nothing I could do everything in my head went blank and I went slack.

"You haven't given up yet have you?" I heard Cecil say. "I like them feisty."

As he said that I continued to stand still. There was no way he was going to get me to squirm. Giving him a dirty look I tried biting his hand again. Finally I was successful though he only snickered and that was when I seen it. He had fangs protruding out of his mouth. Though barely visible due to the fact that his lips basically covered them but, I saw them. I closed my eyes and counted to ten and then reopened them and looked at his eyes. They were still red. _Did that mean he was hungry? _I wondered. At that point he went back to smelling my neck. He stopped all of a sudden and I felt a sharp pain in my neck as well as hearing skin being punctured. As I stood there I felt my blood being drained. I grew weaker and weaker. Soon I felt numb and I couldn't feel a thing… My eyes… I tried to… keep them open… Before my eyes shut the last person I saw was Lyric, was just beginning to charge up to Cecil…..

_I was ten again. It was summer break. I was out playing with my friends when her parents got a phone call. I didn't know what was wrong but, when they told me to go home I went. As I arrived at our house I noticed dad was upset about something but, I wasn't sure what, yet. Running up to my dad I looked around for my mom. When I didn't see her anywhere I looked to my father. "Daddy, where is mama." I asked tugging on his sleeve. As he looked down at me I noticed tears were running down his face. With concern upon my face I tugged at his sleeve even harder, "Daddy what is wrong." At that point he kneeled down and looked me in the eyes. "Honey… your mom… s-she…" I felt tears begin to sting my eyes. Some how I knew something was wrong. "Is mommy going to be ok?" I asked solemnly. When I asked him, he began to actually cry. I have never once seen my daddy cry, _ever._ He rested his head against my shoulder and pulled me against him in a hug. I tried to push him away to get him to tell me what had happened but, it was impossible. "Daddy?! What is wrong?"_

_He removed his head from my shoulder and wiped away the tears. Proof of his sorrow still etched through out his face. "I'm sorry honey, but, your mom, she's gone."_

_I gave him a bewildered look, broke down into tears. "What do you m-mean _gone_?" He didn't answer me but instead stood up and walked away, weeping yet again. When he walked away from me I ran to the river where I always did when sad, or when anything was troubling me. _

_I stayed there for a long time. I don't know how long it was but, I knew it was way past dark. Thinking my dad would be worrying about me I stood up and wiped the remnants of tears out of my eyes._

_For the next month and a half I sat on the porch every single day from dawn to dusk. Hoping, no, _begging_, that my mommy would come back. She never did though. As the days past and she never returned home I would cry every time I was called in for dinner. _

_Before my mom passed away though we were really close, sometimes on a school day she would let me stay home so we could have a girl's day. I never understood why I never got into trouble at school when I skipped. On our mother and daughter day out my mom would first, always buy breakfast for us to eat. I remember when I bought a plate with two waffles. When I got them they had smiley faces made out of whip cream and a cherry on top. After breakfast she would take me shopping. She would always dress me in the most expensive stuff. When I would ask her why she would only reply with, "It is because I love you and, some day I won't be here to buy you wonderful thing." I would always just leave it at that. After shopping we would go see a movie and then by that time it was late and she would bring me home and we would eat dinner. I remember one time when we came home, mom had sent me to my room, as I was getting ready to lie down for bed I heard my mother and father yelling at each other. That the first time I heard them hollering at each other. Curious to see what was happening I walked down the hall and leaned against their bedroom door. _

_I heard muffled noises. "I don't know why…." "You can't keep spending…." "I don't care!!" Then from my mother I heard her start yelling back saying, "Well what do expect…." "She deserves the best." That was all I heard before a loud smack. When I heard that I barged in on my mom and dad. The scene in front of me: My mom had her hand raised to her cheek, shock clearly on her face. My dad with his hand raised still. Before they could say anything I ran to my mom and hugged her. Telling her it was ok and that daddy was just a big old meanie. At that both my father and mother actually smiled. I have never understood how anyone can go from mad then to smiling the next instant. As I was hugging my mom my dad apologized and said that he was way out of line. _

_That was the last time I ever heard them fighting. Though as I got older I realized that on and off they did fight and his beatings went from smacking to actually one time punching her._

_A year after the passing of my mother's death I became a mute. Never talking to anyone, yes, people would make fun of me but, I always ignored it. Finally one day I became close to one of my friend. Her name was Sarah. She was the same age as me and the funny thing was, we were both born on the same day. I still thank her to this day. She was the one who finally got me to speak. Once I did I never shut up. _

As Saori slowly awoke she realized people were sitting around her. Looking around she realized she was lying in her bed. "What happened?"

The first person to answer was Lyric. "Well Cecil over here didn't uh…"

Then the memories all flooded back. The journal. The shower. Getting bitten. "Oh my Gosh! You bit me Cecil!"

With a stricken face Cecil mumbled an apology.

"Don't worry about it… I guess, there isn't anything I can do about it any way." Sitting up in the bed Saori asked "How long have I been out?"

Lyric replied "About a half an hour. Luckily no one came by. We would have been in serious trouble if so."


End file.
